


Just for the Record

by WorldPeace9696



Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldPeace9696/pseuds/WorldPeace9696
Summary: After Rami wins at the Golden Globe Awards, his girlfriend interviews him backstage.





	Just for the Record

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is on the short side! I just wanted to write SOMETHING and this idea came up. I'm still working on my creativity -_- Anyway, I have known of Rami Malek ever since I saw "The Pacific" miniseries and I am so glad to see him doing so well. He is really extraordinary.

I waited in front of the camera as Rami approached me with a knowing grin on his face. I had been waiting backstage during the award show, so I had only been able to see him from one of the TV screens that had been playing in the main hall throughout the night.

It was Rami’s first time seeing me in my pastel pink off-the-shoulder dress and I could tell that he liked what he saw. He wasn’t blatantly flirting with me, but at the same time he sort of was. Only he could pull off something like this. His eyes were capable of that kind of depth and I guess that explained his ability to reach great ranges as an actor.

  
“Congratulations, Rami,” I told him and he nodded, replicating my smile.

  
“Thank you.”

  
I proceeded to ask him a few questions about his process of character development as an actor to transform into Freddie Mercury. When the three minute mark passed, I saw my crew member from behind the camera signaling me to wrap up the interview soon.

  
“Well, Rami, you have definitely come a long way from the beginning and you deserve all of this so much for your talent, hard work, and dedication.”

  
Although I knew that I should remain professional, I couldn’t stop my personal emotions from appearing. My eyes started tearing up as I saw my boyfriend holding his trophy in his hands. He really deserved this. He deserved everything. Even though I tried my best to get rid of the tears, one managed to escape as I felt it trailing down my cheek.

  
“Thank you very much,” he responded as he silently raised his hand to gently wipe the tear off of my cheek like a doting boyfriend would do, which he certainly was.

  
I grew worried. What was I doing? Rami wasn’t the type to be public about his personal life and I was ruining that by crying during the middle of an interview. I could just imagine what people would be commenting on YouTube or anywhere else. They would be guessing all sorts of bad things and my position would be questioned.

  
“Oh, I’m so sorry for crying. I’m just really happy for you,” I spoke into the microphone, hoping that I would look like a long-time fan or something. It probably wasn’t believable at all, but I was trying. “Well, thank you so much for the interview.”

  
“Thank _you_. Oh, and one last thing," Rami said as he smiled into the camera. He suddenly wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me firmly into his side. "Just for the record, she’s my girlfriend."

  
Without another word, he walked off to the next interviewer and I was left there in the same spot with an unexpected surprise. Rami had just publicized our relationship.


End file.
